


Office Hours [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex visits Hunt during his office hours.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Office Hours [AU]

**[[Red Carpet Diaries Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

**_ _ _**

“Despite the public nature of our relationship, we must still be careful,” Hunt warned. 

“I know,” Alex whispered, resting her lips on his neck. 

“Then, you understand why you must leave,” he replied. His words lacked the conviction she had grown accustomed to hearing, as he continued holding her safely in his arms. “I still have office hours.”

“You keep saying that, but you haven’t let me go yet,” Alex teased, kissing her way up his neck until she caught his lips. 

“That is a valid point,” Hunt admitted as he gave in to her embrace. The warmth of her soft lips melted against his own, far more delicate and fair than the afternoon sun shining through his office windows caressing their skin. 

Alex bit the corner of her lip as she leaned back. “You were saying.”

“Despite your very persuasive argument to the contrary,” Hunt pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I still must insist.”

“Of course,” Alex agreed. She took a moment longer to relish their closeness before reluctantly gathering her belonging and departing.

“Did you forget something?” Hunt questioned as Alex re-entered his office almost immediately.

“You,” she smirked.

“Alex!” Hunt began to protest.

“Your office hours ended 15 minutes ago, Professor.” She held out her phone toward him. “Oops?”


End file.
